


A Bit Better

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Potential Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jesse and Cesar want to get to know the Winchesters a bit better.
Relationships: Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas, Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019





	A Bit Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Shark Week square, my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Cesar square, and my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Cesar square.

"But do you think both of them will come?" Jesse asked, curiosity (and maybe hope) in his voice.

Cesar gave him a half-smile and shrugged. "I think we invite them both, see what happens."

Jesse nodded, watching Cesar as he typed on his phone. A few moments later, his own phone buzzed in his pocket.

Group message of course Cesar would do that.

Jesse pulled his phone out to read the message, even though he knew pretty much what it would say.

> Group message: Cesar ❤, Sam W., Dean W.
> 
> Cesar ❤: Hey fellas. Wondering if you’re interested in a little vacation from hunting. We'll be vegging out to Shark week next week, and you're welcome to join. Let us know!

Jesse nodded at Cesar’s message, his stomach a bit tied up with nerves. Ever since they'd met the Winchesters, the brothers had been a topic of conversation between him and Cesar.

More than a topic of conversation, really. A topic of interest. If they didn’t know the Winchesters were brothers, Jesse and Cesar might have thought that they’d found another hunter duo whose relationship paralleled their own.

Before Jesse could get too lost in thought, their phones both dinged.

> Sam W. – Sorry guys, but I'm helping Jody with a case in Sioux Falls. It’s turning into a crazy one, so I don’t think I’ll be done before the sharks have swum. Maybe next year!

Jesse's stomach dropped. If Sam wasn't coming...

Their phones dinged again.

> Dean W: l'm totally in. I'll bring beer and pizza money, but I’m also going to make you two some famous Dean burgers. You're going to love them. Can't wait to get to know you two a little bit better.

Jesse and Cesar met eyes across the room. Cesar grinned. Hopefully they could get to know Dean quite a bit better.


End file.
